Silenced
by UnfadedBeauty96
Summary: Liar,that is the only word that comes to mind when I see you right now, you said you cared for me, you comforted me so why are you holding and kissing her and not me...why


Hey people, AnimeGangsta is back, I just want to thank all the ppl who reviewed my first story** Can't Sleep**, thx so much I really appreciated it anyway this one I was feeling bored in Geography class and decided to right this fic hope you enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (sadly)**

**Silenced**

I looked around cautiously, peering into everyone's eyes, but no one was looking back. It's hard to believe no one head the loud shatter of my heart, it deafened me. I looked to my feet but instead of seeing the pieces , I saw my shadow on the ground that I'd rather be buried under.

I saw you , i saw her , i wasn't there , I was the girl looking back. Everything that made sense , didn't , everything I believed in , was no longer believed in.I dropped my school bag on the hard polished school floor , but I didn't hear it , the sound of heart thumping out of its chest deafened me , how could it not be in pieces already. I had just come out of a grueling encounter with my mirror as I practiced it , over and over and over , but I saw my dreams shatter , my hopes dismissed , my thoughts raced and my heart continued to plunder. My eyes didn't even believe what they were witnessing, I blink each time hoping it was a dream and it would magically disappear , but every time I opened them, I was welcomed by the same disappointing image , the scene didn't change , not once. I would pinch myself to see if I was dreaming but what sense would it make, the pain in my heart should have been enough. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out , but maybe there was sound and I just didn't know it, my heart was in my ears. The people around me walk nonchalantly, as if the world wasn't ending , the very reason of my existence had slipped through my fingers , like sand in an hour glass or a sun that set too soon , an irreversible process. He hadn't seen me , but he was all I could see , he was all I wanted to see , but I wished I was blind because seeing him was hurting me , killing me slowly , I could drop dead any second now. No one notices , no one stops its just me , him , her in the middle of the hall way and everything else was the background wasn't important. What do I do know I wondered , but it didn't seem like It mattered what I decided as my feet refused to move , my heart was stubbornly beating , ever beat was a pang of pain , I just wanted it to stop but if it means dying without you then I'd live through the battle. Tears , they sting my eyes , forcing their way out , with as much force as I am using to force them back in , but I lost my will to do it and I just let them glide down my face , embracing my cheeks and falling to the ground , I envied them.

He turned around , but he didn't see me , he couldn't have , he faced forward and kissed her again. Is it possible it hurt as much as the first time , could my heart be in anymore pieces? Yes. I turned around and walked from where I was coming from , the bathroom , where I left the knife. The knife that comforted me , the knife that knew my story , the same knife that saw me in pain but just added to it , the knife I gave up for you. A sleek slice across my wrist would do it this time right , then everything would be fine. Knife to hand but I stopped , I saw your face and the pain in your eyes when I told you about it , the image was hit out of the way , by the one I just saw and the pain threw daggers into my body. It landed in a clatter , then I stooped to the ground , I looked up to the ceiling seeking answers , it they weren't there , I reached for the ground seeking support but it was cold and hard and I looked beside me seeking comfort but you weren't there , I began to think neither was i. I was lost in myself , thrown out of this world by a force that doesn't want me to return. I was seeking , searching for the answers , what was I to to do , I mustered enough courage up to say it but I couldn't. How could I tell you that I love you now , after what just happened , its clear who you love and its sad , but do you know whats worse , the fact that you might never love me or that I cant stop loving you , which one should I fear more?

Please R and R =]


End file.
